Chronicles of the Science V "Ghost Defens Troopers!"
Prolog: 'M'itarma saß neben der Liege auf der Mazeka lag. Der Matoraner war in einem Zusatnd zwischen Leben und Tod. Nur eine der Maschinen des Lazaretzeltes hielt ihn am Leben. Sie litt als sie ihn da liegen sah. Hätte sie nicht gewusst was passieren würde wenn Mazeka starb, hätte sie die Maschine am liebsten abgeschaltet. Wo war der andere Teil von Mazeka, fragte sie sich traurig und streichelte über die Kanohi des Matoraners. In diesem Moment spürte sie etwas in ihrem Kopf. "Du musst mir helfen!" sprach eine Stimme in ihr, "aber erst wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist!" Tränen liefen über ihre Kanohi als sie die Stimme als Mazeka erkannte. "'W'ir haben verdammtes Glück gehabt!" sagte Penelope zu Helena. "Nein!" antwortete diese bedrückt, "für die Geister sind unsere Gedanken nicht sichtbar, das ist alles!" Penelope sah Helena an, "was wird aus Vincent?" "Er kommt durch," erwiederte Helena, "genau so wie die zwei Wachen die Mazeka nieder geschlagen hatte um in die Villa zu kommen." Penelope atmete auf. 'G'ondon schob Toppers in dem Rohstuhl zum Tisch mit den Computern. Toppers sah auf den Bildschirm. "Alles so als hätte die Befreihung nicht statt gefunden!" murmelte der Arg Matoraner und nippte an seiner Tasse Kaffee. "Ja, keine Spuren des Kampfes mehr zu sehen!" sprach Gondon verägert. "Da ist ein Matoraner Schatten in dem Haus!" sprach Penolope und schob Toppers hinter Gondon her. Auch Brigahmi und Mitarma standen da und sahen den Schatten zwischen den Gesitern. Spinnenbeiner und Lebenszähler 'B'rigahmi sah zu wie zwei Technographen der Arg und Aurum Matoraner etwas das wie eine Kristallkugel aussah auf ein dreibeiniges Gestell montierten. Sie musste feststellen das diese Matoraner nicht nur gute Kämpfer waren sondern auch sehr schnell lernten. In den Anfangstagen dieser Aktion waren Geister für sie nur ein Rätselhaftes Phänomän. Jetzt hatten sie schon alle Grundlagen der Parapsychologie verstanden. "Was soll das sein?" fragte Brigahmi die beinden Aurum Matoraner. "Es ist ein Schallmodul!" erklärte einer der Matoraner und zeigte auf das Touchscreen Display, "dieses Schallmodul läuft mit euch damit ihr alle Hände frei habt!" "Freihaben wo für?" schob Brigahmi hinter her. "Gondon und Toppers überlegen ob es möglich ist, die Seele von Mazeka in einer Kristallkugel zu fangen!" fuhr der Matoraner fort. 'I'n dem Zelt der Kommandatur standen Helena, Gondon, Penelope und Toppers umd ihren Computertisch herum. An diesem saß Mitarma und erklärte ihnen die Funktion der Kristallkugel und die Legende von Seelen die in Steinen eingeschlossen wurden. Ein anderer Arg Matoraner trat ins Zelt und winkte Toppers zu. Der First General trat aus dem Zelt und sah das Ding das wie ein ganz gewöhnlicher Panzerrucksack aussah an. "Prima!" lachte Toppers und schickte den Matoraner wieder fort. Im Zelt flüsterte er die Informationen Gondon zu. Dieser grinste freundlich und entschlossen. Sie alle klebten an dem Bildschirm als das Modell auf dem Bildschirm demonstrierte wie eine Seele in einen Kristal gespeichert wurde. Diese Form der Technik war für alle eine echte Faszination. 'E'in anderes Team von Matoranern begann damit die Überwachungssystem um zustellen. Es war mit einem simplen Trick, einer einfachen Einstellung möglich, zumindest die Umkreise der Geister auf einer Videoaufzeichnung zu sichtbar zubekommen. Die Kameras arbeiteten nun mit dem Überschneiden von Wärme- und Kältebild System. Diese Einstellung ermöglichte jetzt eine sichere Überwachung des Hauses. Drei Matoraner stürtzten in das Kommandatur Zelt. "Kommt schnell raus!" rief einer der Arg Matoraner, "es ist dringend!" Toppers und Gondon rannten aus dem Zelt. "Alarmstufe Rot!" befahl Gondon, "alle an die Waffen!" Aufstandartige Zustände! 'E'inige hundert Matoraner drengten immer wieder gegen die äussere Zaunalage. Wie bessesene traten und schlugen sie mit Stangen, Schaufeln und anderen Werkzeugen gegen den Zaun. "Das hat mit diesen verfluchten Geistern zu tuen!" schrie Toppers und befahl seinen Matoranern sich Feuerbereit zu halten. Auch Gondon zog es in Betracht seine Truppen das Feuer eröffnen zu lassen, auch wenn ihm der Gedanke schmerzte. Er sah zu Toppers herüber, "was geht in denen blos vor?" "Die Geister rufen ihre neuen Opfer!" antwortete Brigahmi und verwieß auf eine Matoranerin hinterm Zaun die immer laut schrie, "Rettet die Armen Seelen!" "Die realisieren nicht das die Geister sie nicht um Hilfe bitten!" fuhr Brigahmi fort, "sie sind wie Rahi die einem Köder verfallen sind!" 'A'n einigen Stellen zeigten sich bereits Risse und Beulen in der Zaunanlage. Selbst eine so robuste Konstruktion würde bald nachgeben und dann würden hunderte Matoraner der Macht der Geister ausgesetzt sein. Toppers schob zwei einzelnde Patronen in die Läufe seines Pistolenschwertes uns schoss. Gondon sah voller verzweiflung wie ein Matoraner nach dem anderen zu Boden geworfen wurde. Nach dem Toppers weit über vierzehn Matoraner niedergeschossen hatte flüchteten die anderen in Panik. "So sofort ins Lazaretzelt mit ihnen!" befahl Toppers, "wenn sie wieder aufwachen werden sie ziemliche Kopfschmerzen haben!" Gondon sah Toppers endgeistert an, "du hast mich echt schockiert!" "Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit mehr deren Verstand von den Stimmen abzulenken!" erklärte Toppers, "wie gut das wir auch Betäubungsmunition haben!" "'S'timmt!" sagte Gondon erleichtert. Aber die Nachricht einer seiner Matoraner erschlug die Erleichterung wieder. Gondon und Toppers rannten bis vor den Zaun der direkt um das Grundstück gelegt worden war. Penelope und Helena standen bei der völlig verwirrten Brigahmi und der verstörten Mitarma. Was sie jetzt sahen machte etwas erschreckendes deutlich, es gab irgend wo noch ein verfluchtes Gebäude und in diesem waren gerade achtzehn Toa verstorben und in die Villa eingezogen. Sunset Mansion war nicht der einzige verfluchte Ort im Universum! Es war gut das es die Parapsychologie gab, wer sonst würde sich diesen Phänomenen annehmen? "Ghost Defens Troopers!" 'A'uf dem freihen Platz hatte Toppers und Gondon zwei Teams aufstellen lassen. Jedes Team bestand aus fünf Matoranern und einem Schallmodul auf Spinnenbeinen. Sie hatten zwei Arg- oder Aurum Matoraner mit Pistolenschwerten, zwei mit Raketenwerfern und einem mit einem Flammenwerfer ausrüsten lassen. Das dritte Team bildeten wieder Er, Toppers, Helena, Penelope und Brigahmi. Mitarma blieb im Kommandatur Zelt. Sie hielt es für besser wenn sie nicht mit in die Sunset Mansion gehen würde. Ihre Gefühle gegenüber Mazeka machten sie vieleicht anfälliger für die Geister. Toppers stimmte ihr da sogar zu. Die fünfzehn Matoraner gingen auf die Tür der Villa zu und traten ein. Jede Gruppe ging wie abgesprochen vor. Nur solange in einem Raum wie unbedingt Notwendig. Toppers entsicherte schon mal den Raketenwerfer. Die Geister waren auch bald da. Sie hielten sich im Abstand der Schall und Hochsequenzwellen. 'A'ls die Fünf den Saal betraten dachte Gondon sofort wieder an die Statue. Doch diesemal griffen sie zuerst an und Toppers zerstörte die Statue mit dem Raketenwerfer. Staub, Dreck und Steine wirbelten umher. Sie suchten rasch nach dem Schatten aber im großen Saal war er nicht. Sie hörten ein rascheln und Flattern. Die Bücher griffen wieder an doch Penelope heizte sie mit dem Flammenwerfer ein und sie vielen als Asche auf den Boden. Aber kaum hatten sie den großen Saal verlassen stellte sich der unversehrte Zustand wieder her. Wo war der Schaten, welcher Mazekas Seele war? In der Küche musste Penelope feststellen das auch die nützlichen Helfer im Haus eine Bedrohung darstellen konnten. Doch zum Glück war der Schatten auch nicht in der Küche und sie konnten diese schnell wieder verlassen. Gondon prüfte erstmal ob die anderen zehn Matoraner noch lebten. 'D'er Armcomputer bestätigte die Funktion der Lebenszähler. Alle lebten noch. Da war der Schatten, sie hatten Mazekas Seele gefunden. Der Seelenfänger begann langsam den Schatten in einem Kristall zu binden. Doch jetzt griffen die Geister erneut mit allem an was sie aufbieten konnten. Die fünf Matoraner hatten es nicht leicht den Seelenfänger vor dem aufgebrachten Möbilja zu schützen. Ein besonderes Problem stellten die Bücher da, welche nach jedem Verbrennen wo anders wieder zu kommen schienen. Die anderen zehn Matoraner eilten jetzt dazu und im Heerensalon brach eine heftige Ballerorgie aus. Penelope sah auf den Seelenfänger, die Maschine war fertig. "Raus hier!" rief die Aurum Matoranerin und forderte einen Arg Matoraner mit Raketenwerfer auf ein Loch in die Wand zu schießen. Alle fünfzehn Matoraner schafften es nur knapp aus dem Loch bevor es sich wieder aus Geisterhand schloss. Epilog: 'M'azeka war seit einer Stunde wieder aufgewacht und musterte die Umgebung. Er wollte alle Erinnerungen an sein unfreiwilliges fast Geist sein vergessen. Doch es gelang ihm nur schwer. Mitarma war jede Stunde bei ihm und brachte ihm was zu essen. Dies erinnerte ihn aber immer wieder auch an die Geister Matoranerin die ihn in Sunset Mansion begrüßt hatte. Aber jetzt war er wieder der echte Mazeka und das war Mitarma. Er würde sich bald bei seinen Rettern bedanken müssen. Auch wenn sie ihm seinen besten Freund Krakua genommen hatten, hatten sie aber sein Leben gerettet. 'T'oppers saß vor den Bildschirmen und beobachtete die Geister. Sie erschienen immer wieder an den Fenstern. Doch jetzt war niemand mehr in Reichweite. Gondon hatte mit viel Mühe und Überzeugungskraft die Turaga der umliegenden Dörfer dazu gebracht, sich mit den Matoranern von der Insel zurück zu ziehen. Bis diese unangenehme Angelegenheit behoben sei. Doch machte es den Anschein das dies noch in weiter ferne lag. Vieleicht hatte das ware Grauen gerade erst begonnen? Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser